A Frog Went A Walking
"A Frog Went A Walking" is a song all about a frog, who wanted to marry a mouse and what happened at the wedding. The song had first appeared on the Wake Up Jeff! album as a track. Then the song was updated to be filmed in 1999 to be put on the Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. But the first live-action version of this song was in 2007, Getting Strong! In this version, Murray plays the frog, Dorothy plays Mrs. Mousey, Anthony plays Mr. Pig, and Jeff plays the cook. Song Credits 1996 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1996 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar/Mr. Pig - Anthony Field 2006 Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field 2007 Version * Vocals - Sam Moran * Additional Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Clarinet - Anita Thomas Song Lyrics A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day He met Miss Mousey on the way Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Uh-huh Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Uh-huh Don't know about that, Mr. Frog. Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Together we'll live so happily Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Now the first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig He played guitar and started to jig Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Take it away, Mr. Pig Mr. Pig: (playing guitar and snorting) Greg: What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh Well, what do you think they had for supper? Fried mosquito with bread and butter Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh ( or yum-yum, yum-yum, yum-yum) Appearances Video Performances *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong! Album Tracks *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Getting Strong! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Stories Category:Solo Songs